


Shenanigans with the Hargreeves

by phillestersfringe



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillestersfringe/pseuds/phillestersfringe
Summary: A collection of all the random headcanons/things I need to have written.Mostly Klaus and Five, sorry they're my muses.





	Shenanigans with the Hargreeves

The thing is, there isn't exactly a book on what to do after you avert the apocalypse.   
If there were, Five would've read it by now.  
He'd tried.  
He'd tried getting back to something that held a semblance of normalcy, some type of routine. 

But it felt...Empty. 

That feeling of panic hadn't truly left him, he was constantly on edge as he had been for decades.  
Never feeling safe, never staying in one place for too long.   
Keep moving, head down, focus.  
That had been his way of life for so long, he didn't know what to do with himself any more.

"Darling isn't a bit pathetic to whine over the results you've been working so hard for?"

Five wasn't much of a whiskey man, but it was what he had at the moment.  
It burned all the way down, this new body wasn't used to such things.  
He found it disappointing, none of the familiar scars or tolerances. 

"What's pathetic is the lack of tequila left in the cabinet.." 

Five replied in a monotone voice, downing the rest of his whiskey with a small grimace. He hoped Dolores would take the hint and leave him to brood in peace.  
But peace in the Hargreeves household was unheard of, so of course he was interrupted.  
A wild Klaus stumbled in, taking in the scene of Dolores sat on the bar and Five sprawled on the couch, clutching an empty glass like a child might cling to a teddy bear.   
A characteristic grin spreading on the man's face as he moved Five's legs before plopping down on the couch.

"Oh hey kiddo, day drinking again?"

He hummed, that Cheshire grin still bright. Five rolled his eyes, giving the man a blank stare before getting up and refilling his glass.  
Five would never admit, but that grin eased some of the empty ache spreading from the center of his chest.   
He couldn't help it, every time he saw one of his siblings he felt such an array of emotions.  
Grief, relief...A sudden warmth he didn't understand.  
The ache to be close to them, then the crippling fear of being close to them.  
Losing them again.

"Uh oh, silent treatment? What did I do this time?!" 

Klaus whined, pouting before pretending to faint.  
Five shook his head, sitting next to Klaus and taking a long sip of his drink before replying.

"If I feed you, will you shut up?"

At the mention of food Klaus perked up, nodding and making a zipping motion with his hand over his mouth- then dramatically throwing something over his shoulder.   
Five sighed, setting his glass on the bar and fixing his tie.   
He stood, walking over and pressing a kiss to Dolores' cheek before turning back to his insufferable brother.

"Well? Put some shoes on, I'm not going anywhere with you barefoot." 

And with that, Klaus ran off, leaving Five wondering.   
When was the last time Klaus ate? He made a mental note to check up on Klaus more often, seeing as no one else in this godforsaken family would. 

"Soft, you've gone soft Five." 

Dolores' quiet whisper rang out, audible only to Five. 

He rolled his eyes, taking in a fully dressed Klaus who- without hesitation, linked his arm with Five's.   
The simple touch startled Five to his core, though he hid it well.   
He was still getting used to that, casual touches.   
Klaus seemed to be very fond of them, always touching his arm or messing up his hair, or patting his back.  
Five did his best not to jolt, he'd come to realize Klaus did these things naturally- without any thought.  
Klaus hummed as they approached Griddy's, Five opened the door like a proper little gentleman and Klaus cooed at him, pinching his cheek.

"Aww, such a little gentleman. Danke, liebchen."

Five rolled his eyes, sliding into one of the booths and taking in their surroundings. They were mostly alone, save for an elderly man sat in the far right corner, drinking what Five assumed to be coffee.

"Alright, I know I promised not to talk but what's up with you? You're..More spaced out than usual."

Klaus blurted out, looking at his younger (?) brother with an almost concerned expression.  
The boy looked at him, eyebrow raised and those startlingly blue eyes scanning his face.   
Calculating, whether or not he should explain or let Klaus wonder.  
He sighed, picking up a menu before speaking.

"I'm just a bit..Lost. I spent a good 45 years with one goal, averting the apocalypse."

Five murmured, voice even and keeping as much emotion out of it as he could.  
Klaus was more observant than he let on, Five knew that much. But how perceptive exactly, he couldn't say with any certainty.

"So you stopped the apocalypse and you're having a midlife crisis? Oh honey, I have one of those every ten minutes." 

Klaus joked, hoping to lighten the mood. It was like a little black rain cloud was hovering over Five, his whole demeanor had changed. The confident, determined Five had been replaced with someone else.  
Someone less sure, younger and in need of guidance. Klaus was sure he was the last person who'd be able to help Five, but the look Ben was giving him..  
He had to try.   
Five's lips quirked, just a hint of a smile at Klaus' silliness but it disappeared as soon as the waitress approached. He ordered a black coffee, while Klaus ordered enough food to feed a small army.

"I guess...I hadn't given much thought on what would happen if I survived all this."

The boy murmured, as soon as he was sure the waitress was out of earshot.  
Five felt something in his chest come loose, soon enough he couldn't help himself.  
Maybe it was the whiskey– this body was a lightweight after all.  
Whatever it was, he found himself telling Klaus more than he'd ever intended to. 

"My only focus was getting back to you guys and stopping the apocalypse. I haven't done much living, just surviving."

Klaus' expression softened, he could understand that. He'd done it himself, getting through his childhood..  
Stumbling like a fawn taking its first steps, all the way through adulthood.  
Then Vietnam happened...Dave happened.  
Here he was, 30 years old and sober for the first time in his life. New traumas, a new tattoo and a whole new set of fears.

"Like soldiers coming back from war– we both can't figure out how to get back to civilian life." 

Klaus mused, earning a mildly impressed expression from the boy sitting across from him.  
Five nodded in agreement, as the waitress set a cup of black coffee in front of him and several plates in front of his brother.   
After that, it was silent.   
Five people watching, sipping his coffee and staring out the window as cars passed and it began to rain.   
Klaus dug into his meal, ignoring Ben's comments about him being an 'absolute mess' and focused on filling his stomach. 

Five took comfort in the silence, he'd missed his siblings, especially Vanya and Klaus. Eccentric and bold yet sweet and caring Klaus, how he'd missed those kind green eyes.  
Five made another mental note, to meet with Vanya soon.   
He had no idea what to do, now the apocalypse was over. But he knew one thing, he truly hated being alone. 

"Ahh, mein liebling..There's no easy answer, life is all..Twisted. A lot of it is completely bullshit and makes no sense..But if anyone can make sense of it all, I have no doubt it'd be our genius little Five."

Klaus grinned, leaning forward to ruffle the boy's hair. Five scowled, fixing his hair immediately while Klaus simply leaned against the seat and stretching out in an almost feline nature.  
He patted his amazingly still flat stomach, humming contentedly.  
Five simply finished his coffee, left a hundred on the counter and looked back at his brother.  
The warmth crept back into his chest at the sight of Klaus, having some inane one-sided conversation with Ben with a grin.

"C'mon then, let's get drunk and watch those shitty horror movies you love so much.."

Five murmured, his voice devoid of emotion but just a hint of a smile on his lips. Klaus of course simply grinned wider, before following the boy out the doors, talking animatedly about some outrageous horror-musical.  
And Five listened, nodding along and humming at the right pauses. More than happy to let Klaus fill the silence.   
And with that, hope sprouted.

As small as a grain of sand, but still bright enough to warm the cold bitter heart of the fifty-eight year old.  
Hope, that even though things may be dark and awkward. He'll stumble and fall, scrape his knees trying to learn how to live not just survive, he did it.  
He survived the worst, he'll get through the rest.  
Five and Klaus sat curled up on the sofa that night, surrounded by empty booze bottles and popcorn.

Both men fast asleep, credits rolling for the fifth movie in a row while wrapped in heavy blankets that Klaus insisted they brought down to the living room.  
And if they curled just a little closer to each other, taking comfort in the feeling of someone living and warm.  
Someone who was just as desperately afraid of being alone, taking comfort in the knowledge that neither party would judge the other..

Well, that was no one's business but theirs.


End file.
